Flashback
by Corencio
Summary: The sequel to Heylin Takeover. This time, Drakken has invented a machine that will allow him to go back into the past and fix the mistakes he's made. When Kim Possible shows up, the machine goes haywire, and the four characters are thrown into the past.
1. Another Crazy Scheme

Author's Notes:

Hello, it's me again. I'm the guy that wrote Heylin Takeover, although I didn't get many replies to it. I'm hoping that this, the sequel, will get more responses. If not, I might just stop writing. Give me feedback!

Oh, and just as a side note, I don't own anything related to Kim Possible. You probably already knew that, but I just wanted to make sure.

Chapter 1: Another Crazy Scheme

Drakken was on his knees trying to work out the kinks in his latest invention, as usual. Shego was on the other side of the room, reading one of her thousands of magazines. She looked over at Drakken and saw that he was having some trouble.

"Need help?" she asked sarcastically. "What is that thing, anyway?"

The machine looked like one of those arcade games with the huge dome on top and buttons on all four sides. It was about the same size, but instead of having strange little devices inside it for throwing coins, it had an orb that was currently black. Every once in a while, the orb pulsed with a dim light.

When Shego interrupted him, Drakken hit his head on the inside of the machine. "Gah! Shego, must you interrupt me while I'm working?" He pulled himself out of the machine and stood up with a wrench in his hands. "See, now, you made me disconnect one of the wires."

"Oh, quit whining," Shego said. She put her magazine down and jumped over to where Drakken was standing. Being used to this, Drakken stepped out of the way.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Helping you." Shego reached into the machine and grabbed the wires that had been disconnected. In a flash of green light, the wires had been reconnected. "You're welcome," she said before jumping back to her chair. Drakken grumbled something and went back to work.

A few hours later, Drakken stood up and cracked his back. "Ah, it's finally finished." He stood over his latest invention with a feeling of great success.

"Took ya long enough," Shego muttered. "I suppose I don't need to ask you what it does."

"That's right, Shego. I call it… the Retro-spectrometer!"

"Uh-huh… which means?"

"This device will teleport anybody within range _into_ their own past!"

"Ah, I see. If we use that machine, we'll already know how Kim Possible defeats us, so we can avoid it!"

"Exactly, Shego! Now, let's power this baby up!"

"Hold on there, Dr. D. How are we supposed to get back?"

"Don't worry, Shego. I've got that part figured out." Drakken showed her a device attached to his wrist that had a series of buttons on it. "Using this, I'll be able to control the Retro-spectrometer remotely, no matter what time we're in. Now, let's get this baby started!" Drakken went around to three sides of the machine, punching in the codes that would start the device. At that moment, the door was blown open, and a very familiar voice came through it.

"Step away from the machine, Drakken," Kim Possible shouted.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken screamed. "GAAAH! Well… you won't foil this plan!" He ran over to a desk and picked up some sort of ray gun, aiming it at the doorway. "This is where it ends, Possible!" He held the trigger for a second, which was just enough time for Kim to pull Ron out of the way. The energy blast went through the door and hit the wall outside.

"Since when does Drakken have firepower?" Ron asked.

"Since I invented this all purpose weapon," Drakken explained, holding up the gun and turning a knob on the side of it. "Not only is it a death ray, but it's also equipped with a tractor beam!" He aimed the beam at a machine near the doorway, ripping it out of the ground and throwing it in Kim's direction. She jumped back out the doorway, leaving Ron trapped in the room with Drakken and Shego.

"I'll get Possible. You take care of the buffoon," Shego ordered. She blasted the hunk of metal out of her way and followed Kim out the door.

"No problem," Drakken responded. He turned the knob again and fired a few quick shots at Ron. Fortunately, Ron tripped over a wire, and the blasts went right over his head. Drakken was very annoyed at this point. "You may have gotten lucky that time, but you…" Before he could finish, Rufus jumped on his hand and bit through his glove. He screamed in pain and dropped the ray gun.

"Dude, you really gotta learn to stop talking," Ron told him.

Outside, Shego and Kim were battling it out like they always did. "Don't you ever get tired of this?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, right. I can't resist a challenge," Kim answered. As they fought, they moved closer and closer towards the door.

"Oh, that's so sweet. You consider me a challenge," Shego said in a cute tone of voice. "Too bad I have to destroy you." She kicked Kim right through the door. Kim slid across the ground and crashed into the Retro-spectrometer. Shego prepared to finish Kim off with a plasma bolt.

On the other side of the room, Ron was dodging Drakken's constant barrage of laser blasts. "Man, why'd Drakken have to go and invent a ray gun for himself?" he asked Rufus. The mole rat was hiding in his pocket again.

"You're done, um… whatever your name is!" Drakken held down the trigger for a few seconds.

"Bad move, Drakken! Face the wrath of Ron Fu!" Ron lunged at Drakken with his foot in the air. At the same time, Kim moved to the side of the machine, barely dodging Shego's plasma blasts. Fortunately, her powers alone weren't enough to mess up the Retro-spectrometer. She aimed at Kim again and prepared to attack.

Drakken switched his machine back to tractor beam just in time to freeze Ron in mid-air. "Uh-oh… this wasn't supposed to happen!" Ron shouted. Drakken slammed him into the ground and continued charging the gun.

"You're doomed, Stoppable!" he shouted. He released the trigger just as Shego fired more bolts at Kim. Kim ducked, and the two attacks collided. "Shego, look what you've done!" Drakken complained. A ball of energy hung in the air where the attacks had met.

"What I've done?" Shego asked. "Your stupid ray gun thing got in my way!"

"If you hadn't missed Kim Possible, it wouldn't have been in your way!"

"Um, guys… we've got more important matters to deal with," Kim pointed out. The energy orb began pulsing. Ron ran over to where Kim was, in front of the door. A second later, the orb exploded, spreading electrical energy all over the room. Everybody was thrown to the floor. The Kimmunicator flew out of Kim's pocket and into the hallway.

The electrical pulse went right through the Retro-spectrometer, causing it to spark. "Oh no," Drakken whispered. "It's activating!" The orb inside the machine began to glow intensely. Bolts of electricity jumped from the orb to the inside of the dome. Then, in a sudden flash of light, everybody in the room was gone.


	2. Deja Vu

Author's Notes:

After this chapter, I won't post the next chapter until I get some replies! I want to know that people are reading my stories. I want to know what you like and what you don't like about my stories. Come on!

Chapter 2: Déjà Vu

Kim opened her eyes and found herself in one of Drakken's earlier lairs. Ron was beside her, and Drakken and Shego were across the room. There was a very familiar-looking laser cannon next to them.

"Where are we?" Kim asked herself. At that moment, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim pushed the button and pulled it out of her pocket. Wade's face appeared.

"Kim! It's a trap-trap!" he said frantically.

"Um… what?"

"Shego left the mark so you would follow them! Get outta there!"

"Ya know, Kim, I get the feeling we've been here before," Ron said.

"Aha! My invention worked! We've been transported into the past!" Drakken declared. "Shego, fire that laser at them!"

"Wait a minute!" Kim shouted. "We're in the past?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Honestly, you people really need to learn to listen."

"How is that possible?" Ron asked.

"Like you would know, buffoon," Drakken replied.

"And you do?" Ron countered. Drakken lost his composure. Ron stared at him triumphantly.

"That's what I get for stealing the plans from Professor Dementor," Drakken muttered, sliding his hand across his face.

Meanwhile, back in the present, the Kimmunicator beeped. After repeating itself about five times, Wade appeared on the screen.

"Kim? What just happened?" he asked. When no response came, he used the flexible camera to look around the room. "Where is everybody?" Then he spotted the Retro-spectrometer. "Whatever happened, it must have involved this," Wade figured. He began a scan of the machine.

"Go ahead, fire the laser," Kim said sarcastically. "We all know what'll happen." As Drakken, Shego, and Kim threw around witty banter, Rufus was sneaking up on Drakken. He was about to attack when the device on Drakken's wrist sparked.

"OW!" he screamed. The shock had gone through his entire body. The machine started glowing. "No! Something's wrong with the RS!" Ron, Kim, and Shego had no idea what he was talking about. Before anybody had a chance to say anything, the device emitted a bright flash.

At that exact same moment, Wade was completing his scan of the RS. "Almost… what the?" The RS activated, covering the room in another flash of light. Wade's monitor turned off for a brief moment, and when it came back on, the data was gone. "That thing rebooted my computer before the scan was complete! Man… looks like I'll have to scan it faster." Wade typed faster than he had ever typed before.

This time, Kim opened her eyes to find herself backstage on American Starmaker. _Oh no,_ she thought to herself. _This must be when Drakken tries to sing!_ She realized she was in front of a mirror, holding a bottle of Drakken's brainwashing shampoo. She looked in the mirror and saw Shego jumping at her from behind. She dodged just in time, and Shego's foot smashed the mirror to pieces.

Outside, Drakken was standing on stage. The audience was staring at him, waiting for him to finish his song. From their point of view, he had just stopped singing right in the middle of his rap. Drakken looked around nervously. "Um… where was I?"

Kim remembered she still had the bottle of shampoo in her hand. Shego lunged at her again, but she dodged and emptied the bottle out on Shego's head. Shego's face went blank and she stopped moving. Suddenly, an idea popped into Kim's head. "Oh, this should be fun," she told herself.

Back on stage, Drakken was being pelted with rotten vegetables. "Leave me alone!" he shouted as he ran off stage. He ran right into Ron.

"Going somewhere?" Ron asked. Rufus stood on his shoulder with his arms crossed.

"Gah! Forget this!" Drakken shouted. He pushed a few buttons on his wrist, and back in the present, the Retro-spectrometer activated again. This time Wade had been expecting it, so he paused his scan of the machine. After themachine had flashed, he began his scan again with the same data he had started with.

This time, the four of them were in a large, brick red room with bird-shaped markings at the head of it. Along each side of the room were pillars, holding up the ceiling. One of the pillars had been knocked down, however, and there was rubble all over the place. Kim was lying on the ground in front of Ron. Shego was standing in the middle of the room, holding a glowing staff and changing different colors. That was all Kim needed to know to figure out where they were.

"We're in the lair of Aviarius," she told Ron. He helped her up and they turned to Shego.

"Oh, that's just great. She's got all those powers now!" Ron complained.

"Don't worry… I fixed her problem back at American Starmaker," Kim told him. At that moment, the room started shaking, and Drakken's giant robot smashed through the roof.

"Ah yes, I remember this," Drakken said to himself. Then, seeing everybody underneath him, he shouted, "Shego! Destroy them!"

Shego blinked a few times. "Why would I do that?" she asked. Drakken was totally confused. "If you ask me," she continued, "I should be destroying YOU!" With that, she multiplied herself and threw a bunch of green plasma bolts at Drakken's robot.

"SHEGO! What are you thinking?" Drakken shouted as the robot shook violently.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked.

"I used the brainwashing shampoo to make her think she was a good guy," Kim responded.

"Nice!"

In the present, Wade had finished scanning the machine. He took a look at the statistics. "Whoah… this technology is highly advanced… designed to pull anybody within range into their own past! That's gotta be difficult. But, it shouldn't be too hard to get them back here." Wade examined the stats for any way to control the machine.

Drakken's robot started to cave in on itself from Shego's attacks. "Shego's gone mad!" he said to himself. "I've got to get out of this before…" He reached for the device on his wrist, but a loose wire fell from the ceiling and made contact with it first. Drakken received a huge electrical shock throughout his entire body, and the RS on his wrist started beeping. After screaming like a little girl, Drakken took a look at it. "What does it mean 'error'? How can there be an error?" His question was answered when the device activated, pulling him into a time that didn't exist.


	3. Disturbing Concepts

Author's Notes: Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to post the third chapter until I got some replies. I'm posting this for two reasons:

I want to start writing the third story in the series (if you could call it that).

I'm thinking that if I post the final chapter, I'll get more replies.

With that said, we begin the final chapter of Flashback.

Chapter 3: Disturbing Concepts

Ron found himself in a strange house with a bowl of foul-smelling liquid in front of him. "Oh, man, what is this stuff?" he asked Rufus, covering his nose with his sleeve. At that moment, his mom came into the room with a plate full of some other nasty-smelling food.

"More meat cakes, honey?" she asked.

"Um, Rufus, do you remember this?" Ron asked. Rufus shook his head.

Drakken appeared inside a jet plane. In front of him was what appeared to be a headless monkey idol, and to either side were his fellow villains, Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan. "Um… where are we?" he asked. Both other villains gave him a strange look.

"Have you been sleeping this whole time?" Monkey Fist asked. "We're looking for the head to the Tempus Simia idol!"

"The what who idol?" Drakken asked. Monkey Fist looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Honestly, Drakken, your tiny brain confounds me. We're looking for the Tempus Simia idol, which has the ability of time travel, so that we can defeat Kim Possible! Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Strangely, no…" Drakken and Monkey Fist were interrupted by the pilot, who happened to be Shego.

"Um, guys… what're you talking about? And where am I going? I don't remember this at all!"

"Aye! Have ye both lost it?" Duff exclaimed. At that moment, the monkey idol clapped. Drakken and Shego stared at it.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Drakken asked.

"YES! It means we're close to the head!" Monkey Fist yelled. "Shego, head towards that island!" he pointed to an island out the starboard window.

"And why should I listen to you?" she asked. _Oh no,_ Drakken thought. _She still thinks she's a good guy!_

Drakken didn't have much time to worry about the predicament, however, because by that time Wade had hacked into the Retro-spectrometer. He programmed it to take Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego back to the past. Unfortunately, the RS was still messed up from the shock it had received earlier.

"Huh? It's not working!" Wade exclaimed. He kept trying to activate the machine.

Meanwhile, Drakken was trying to do the same. "Come on, get me out of this crazy dream!" he muttered. He kept hitting random buttons on his wrist. Finally, the machine sparked, and Drakken, as well as the other three time travelers, were pulled back to the not-so-distant past.

"Well, at least it did something," Wade muttered. He continued trying to get his friends back.

Kim and Ron found themselves near the top of a staircase. In front of them were some glowing dice, and behind them was Drakken, outfitted with the strangest armor Kim had ever seen. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered where they were.

"Ron! Grab the dice!" she shouted. She jump kicked Drakken while he was still dazed by the sudden change in environment. Ron grabbed the dice, and the Shaolin temple returned to normal.

"You did it!" Omi shouted as he ran towards the two of them.

"What? How did this happen?" Diego asked himself.

At that moment, Wade fixed the RS, and in a flash of light, the four characters reappeared in Drakken's lair. Kim found the Kimmunicator and picked it up.

"Way to go, Wade! But what about all the changes we made to the past?" Kim asked.

"I'm pretty sure they were erased once you guys returned, or else I might remember them. However, if anything happened to Drakken and Shego while you were in the past…"

"Let me guess… they'll stay that way?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Kim pointed the Kimmunicator at Drakken, whose skin was much darker.

"Oh man… that's not good," Wade said.

"Seriously not good!" Ron chipped in.

"No… it's actually quite evil!" Diego shouted. The room darkened, and sparks flew from Diego's hands. "Did you think you could get rid of me permanently?"

"I kinda hoped," Ron said meekly.

"The Dice of Dashi generated a random effect… and you fools thought it had gotten rid of me! What you didn't know was that the power of the dice can't get rid of anything! All it did was send me to this point in the future so that I could get my revenge!" Diego prepared to throw lightning at his enemies and destroy them.

"Okay, this is way past not good," Ron amended.

Kim and Ron thought they were toast, but there was still one person that could save them. A huge green plasma bolt threw Diego across the room.

"I don't think so, spirit," Shego said. Her hands were on fire.

"Yeah! Shego's still good!" Ron shouted.

"You guys get out of here. I'll deal with Diego," Shego told them. They didn't have to be told twice. The two of them ran out of the room and searched for the exit. Meanwhile, Shego and Diego threw energy blasts at each other from opposite sides of the room.

Kim and Ron made it outside and found their transport waiting for them. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator one more time. "Wade, do you think Shego will be able to beat Diego?"

"I seriously doubt it, Kim," Wade said. "Diego is an immortal spirit with lightning powers, and all Shego has to back her up are martial arts skills and her Go Team Glow."

"You're forgetting one thing, Wade."

"What's that?"

"Shego's smart."

Inside the lair, Shego and Diego were firing continuous streams of energy at each other. At the moment, Diego seemed to be overpowering her.

"Give it up! You're no match for my power!" he shouted.

"As if. I may not be as powerful as you are, but I know how to defeat you," Shego replied. With that, she aimed one of her hands at the Retro-spectrometer and fired.

"What are you doing?" Diego asked, sounding mildly worried.

"I'm fixing this mistake!" she shouted. She jumped out of the way of Diego's energy blasts and fired full-force at the center of the RS. The dome filled up with green energy, and sparks flew all over the room.

"You fool! You could destroy the time line!" Diego shouted. The green energy began to build up inside the machine, and the dome began to crack. Then, the machine exploded, enveloping the entire lair in blinding white light. Kim and Ron watched from a safe distance. When the light cleared, the lair was in tact.

"Hmmm… you'd think an explosion like that would destroy a building," Ron mused.

"Let's go see what happened," Kim said. She ran back into the lair, followed by Ron. When they reached the main room, they found everything in ruins. Drakken and Shego were lying on their backs on either side of the room. Kim noticed that Drakken had returned to normal. "Looks like Shego won," she said out loud.

"Yeah… and she blew up the whole room, too," Ron added. Rufus scampered around the room, looking at all the destruction. He found the remains of the Retro-spectrometer still glowing in the middle of the room. Ron followed him. "Uh, Kim… what's up with this?"

"I dunno. I'll have Wade check it out." She pulled out the Kimmunicator and scanned the wreckage.

"Looks to me like everything's back to normal," Wade said.

"Which means that Shego is evil again?" Kim asked expectantly.

"Yes, I'm afraid to say."

"No worries, KP. We can deal with evil Shego," Ron told her.

"Yeah, but it still would've been nice to have her on our side," Kim responded.

Drakken began to stir. "Maybe we should get out of here," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Kim agreed. "Wait… we should call the police so they can come and get Drakken."

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about that," Ron said. Kim turned the Kimmunicator on again.

"Wade, can you get the police here?" she asked.

"No problem," Wade said. He closed the communication link.

"Guess there's nothing we can do now except go home," Kim said. She walked towards the door.

"Yep. I dunno about you, but I could use a naco right about now." Ron followed her out of the room with Rufus in his pocket. After they had left, Drakken and Shego woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" Drakken asked.

"Your plan failed… again," Shego answered. She picked herself up off the ground and looked around at the destruction.

"Tempus Simia idol…" Drakken muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Drakken answered. He didn't want to reveal his next plan to Shego just yet. He went to another room in the lair and accessed his computer to do some research.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Okay, I know it wasn't the greatest of endings, but I'm preparing for the third story. Bear with me. (It's sort of hard to write when you have three different fanfics in mind.)


End file.
